My Heart Belongs to You
by WingedKiller
Summary: A beautiful dancer meets a dangerous man. What will become of Bra Briefs after a quick encounter with a deadly predator?


A/N: Hey everyone! This is a short story about Bra and Goten. They are probably my second favorite couple after Vegeta and Bulma. This story was inspired by the movie Burlesque. If you haven't watched that movie, please do! I think the actors were okay, but the story was very good. Anyway, onto the story! Bra is eighteen years old, and Goten is thirty. I'm hoping that this story ends up being shorter than five chapters but we shall see. If anyone out there knows of any good Bra/Goten stories, please let me know! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and if I did, I would make sure that Bra and Goten got together. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Alex Goot from Youtube. Check him out if you have time.

**My Heart Belongs to You:** Chapter One

Goten stalked out of the office angrily. He wasn't always this agitated, but for some reason the people in his office, were driving him to the brink of no return. He pushed the button to the elevator furiously, and waited impatiently as the doors slowly opened. He walked in, and pushed another button, waiting for the doors to close.

When he was alone at last, he pulled his tie, to loosen it slightly. He breathed through his nose, and out of his mouth. He was tired, and hell knew how tired he was. He had been dealing with another huge firm, and from the looks of they weren't going to back down any time soon.

Goten had achieved what his mother would only be able to call, personal freedom. He was now a lawyer in one of the most prestigious firms in all of Japan. He wasn't only known as one of the most ruthless lawyers around, but he was also a shark. He let out a strangled laugh as he thought of himself as a shark.

Most of his family, and only close friends only saw the real Goten. The true person behind the mask of indifference. He was a warm hearted, and loving person. But in the courtroom, he was a fucking bastard, and he knew it.

He had just walked out of a meeting with his client, which was getting to the point of ridiculous, what the hell did he care, if his client wanted ninety percent of his soon to be divorced husband's estate. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The thought swimming around his head. All he ever thought about now, was numbers, and more numbers. How much would it cost to cover all the costs? How much would Ms. Spiel get after the final numbers were pulled up.

As soon as Goten hit the bottom floor, he bolted out of the building with ease. He walked outside, and stared at West City. He wasn't sure where to go now, but he had a wad of cash in his wallet, and he had a hell of a lot of spunk to boot.

He called up the valet, and they pulled around his black hover car. It was sleek, and nice, and his baby. He loved to drive around it in, and show off. Unfortunately he hadn't been showing off lately, because of his lack of sleep. He had been stressed, and stress would be his death.

He hopped into his car, and took off. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. Perhaps go visit his best friend Trunks? No, he couldn't do that. Trunks wasn't in the country.

Goten's head hit the back of his head rest, as he tried to think of somewhere to go. He knew that after the long day he had, he needed some kind of release. Perhaps a good spar with Vegeta? He laughed out loud at that fact. Vegeta was known as one of the most ruthless sparring partners ever. He wouldn't hesitate to punch Goten until his face looked like a bruised tomato.

Goten pressed the accelerator pedal, and flew through the city with ease. He stopped, when he reached Capsule Corporation.

He pulled his car up to the front, and pocketed his keys, as he got out. He walked up slowly and hesitated.

What was he doing here again? Did he want to get beaten up by Vegeta? Or was there another reason why he was here?

He shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He walked up to the front door, and rung the doorbell.

He could hear shuffling behind the door, and some stomping around, as a faint voice called out, "Be right there."

As soon as he turned around to survey the compound, the door opened, and a beautiful girl with teal colored eyes, and long teal colored hair looked at him.

"My my, if it isn't little Bra Briefs." Goten teased.

"Well nice to see you too, Goten. By the way Trunks isn't here. He's out-"

"He's out of town for business. I know." He silenced her.

He watched her face, as she glared at him. "What the hell do you want Son Goten?"

"Just in the neighborhood. Thought I would stop by."

"Mom and dad aren't home. They left earlier to go do some shopping, or whatever." Goten watched as she tossed her arms in the air. He also watched her chest, as her breasts bounced up and down. He noticed that she was wearing an off shoulder shirt that showed a little bit too much of her upper body, and below that he noted that she was wearing some extremely short shorts, that left nothing to the imagination.

He raised one eyebrow at her, before answering in a seductive voice. "Maybe I'm not here to see any of them."

His voice was lost to her, as she continued to glare at him. "Well then, you have no business here!" She made the move to slam the door in his face, but he put his four hundred dollar Italian loafer in the way, before the door could fully close.

Goten watched as she turned around, and starting walking away, muttering under her breath about stupid Saiyan boys.

He walked in behind her, and stared at her back, until he reached the kitchen. He was only a few steps behind her. He watched as she picked herself up, and swung herself up on the counter top. She smirked at him. He looked at her red lips. They looked like blood red lips. He felt the urge to suck on her lips.

Before he could think straight. He watched as she plucked a lollipop out of a jar on the counter, and put it into her mouth. Goten almost groaned out loud, when he saw the way she was tasting the lollipop.

"I have to leave in about fifteen minutes. But make yourself at home. Mom and dad should be home in an hour or so." And with that, Bra pushed herself off of the counter, and sauntered away from Goten. Goten turned his head, to stare at her ass, as she walked away. Her finest point, he mused in his mind.

As soon as Bra left, Goten stared around the kitchen. What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't honestly think that his best friend's younger sister was hot could he? He pulled his tie off, and threw it on the table, before pressing both his palms down on the table. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. The fact that he hadn't had sex in the last six months might have something to do with his reaction to Bra. He groaned out loud, when he saw her in his mind, in her short shorts, and her cute top. He couldn't even remember the face of the female he had last slept with.

But he could remember Bra's face with accuracy. And it wasn't because he had just seen her, it was because he was so familiar with her. It would be a fucking pity if he slept with her. He knew that Trunks, and Vegeta would not only kill him, but he would die if he didn't live up to his reputation. He was always known as the bad boy. He dated more woman in the past ten years than he would ever admit to, but recently he had hit a dry spell. It wasn't that he didn't find woman attractive anymore, it was the fact that there weren't any interesting women in town that he could hold a conversation, least hold up with him in bed.

And that fact was driving him crazy. Hence the whole not having sex in the last six months. He knew what Trunks would say if he saw his best friend right now. He would tell Goten that he was a fucking pansy, and to suck it up, and fuck the closest thing to him right now. And the closest thing to Goten was Bra.

How he would make her scream his name, and make her cum a thousands times over. Goten got hard just thinking about it.

Goten released his breathe through his mouth, hissing a little, as his fingers curled up into a fist. He slammed his fist down on the table, but he didn't break it. He knew that if he broke something, Bulma would freak out, and Vegeta would start yelling.

Goten reached around to his wallet, which was located in his left back pocket. He pulled out the wallet, and pulled a card from one of the many slots. It was just what he needed now. He smirked, as he laughed inwardly. Trunks had given him so damn good advice in the last couple of years, and this was one of the best yet.

He really needed to get laid, as hopefully as soon as possible.

Bra had escaped from Goten, and his sex voice. She knew that it was hard with him there. He reminded her so much of a true Saiyan, that it was almost hard to resist his aura. She had noticed when she was fourteen, how much he had grown up. He was not only good looking, but she longed to run her fingers through his spiky hair. The hair that taunted her at every chance it got. She groaned, as she pressed the pedal down on her hover car. She wasn't trying to escape him, she was trying to escape from herself.

She pulled up to her work place a couple minutes later, stopping and parking the car. She jumped out, and ran inside the building. This place was Bra's escape from the real world. This place was where she could truly be herself, without her crazy parents, or overprotective brother looming around in the background.

"BRA!" Bra turned around and saw Dominic walking towards her. "Hurry up girl! Your up in fifteen minutes."

Bra rolled her eyes, and grabbed her outfit, before setting up and putting her makeup on. She silently wondered what Goten would think if he saw her there. She quickly brushed off the idea, because he would never find her there. And she doubted that he would ever show up at a place like this.

As soon as Bra had finished putting on her makeup, she smiled at her glowing face in the mirror, before pulling herself up. She walked to the corner of the stage, and stood there with a half dozen other girls. She sighed as the curtain lifted.

Goten had wandered into the nightclub. It wasn't a club, or even a strip club, but it was high class, and people paid lots to see all the girls dance here. It was a burlesque club, and as much as Goten hated picking up girls at these shady type of places, what choice did he have?

He paid the man at the front one hundred, and then he tipped him another hundred to sit in the front. He hadn't even reserved a table for himself, but he knew that greed would get the best of the doorman. Regardless of what the man thought.

He walked in, and was instantly hit with the darkness of the club. It wasn't bright, and it was dim lit, as he wandered around, he stopped at the bar, and got himself a scotch.

Goten pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and lit one up, as he watched the stage. He heard a booming voice overhead announcing that the next act will be coming up in five minutes. Goten smirked. Well that would be the perfect opportunity. As soon as the girls here, saw how much money he was willing to throw to them, they would be overcome with lust for him, and that was what he planned on doing.

Goten babied his scotch and watched as the other patrons walked around, and talked among themselves. He took a deep drag from his cigarette, before looking up at the stage.

All of the sudden the curtain started lifting, and Goten could see shadows of familiar bodies, but they were too far away to see from that distance. He started walking towards his table, and he watched as the girls on stage started to sing.

_Pretty eyes staring back at me so blue and wide  
The colors of the summer sky  
The colors of the world  
If love is blind, why do i see you so clearly now?  
Perfect vision of our love somehow  
You take over my mind  
Look up into the galaxy tonight  
The stars illuminate the love we make _

Goten was staring at the girl in the center with the most attention. She was slim, but she had curves, but her face was still blocked in the shadows. He felt himself growl, at the fact that he couldn't see her.

Then all the sudden the song started to pump throughout the club, and Goten felt himself drawn to the stage.

_You and your pretty eyes  
You keep me alive  
Pretty eyes you're the one that keeps up all night  
I know no one else could make me feel this way  
I want to look up into the milky way tonight  
The sky illuminates the love we make  
The love we make so bright  
_

Then Goten saw her face, and what he saw made him almost fall backwards out of his seat. There in all her glory was Bra Briefs. She was dancing, and singing in the skimpy outfit that he would never deem correct for any one person to wear.

Bra was wearing a corset, with fishnet stockings, and a pair of racy panties, that made the demi Saiyan blush. On her feet were a pair of pumps, that seemed too high for her to walk in, but she did so, and in grace too.

_You and your pretty eyes  
You keep me alive  
As the moon shines its light on you  
Your pretty eyes they glow  
Tell me that you'll stay the night  
Just stay a while _

He stared around in horror as the guys around him, started hooting, and screaming for more of her. He felt his blood start to boil, and hiss at the fact that all these perverts were staring at his woman.

His woman? When did Bra become his woman? He started to growl, at the fact that she was dancing up there, with a couple other girls, singing and she was dressed so provocatively.

He pushed himself away from the table in disgust, before walking away.

He reached the door, before realizing, that maybe he would be able to put up to Bra's bad side. He looked back at her dancing, on stage, swaying her hips to the beat of her own voice, and a smirk crossed his face. Maybe he would be the one to teach her a lesson about not allowing old perverts to look at her body with ease.

He stood there in the shadows for the remaining part of her act, until it ended, and the curtain fell down.

He walked towards the back to the bartender. "Do you know if I could meet one of those girls up close and personal?"

The bartender nodded, and pointed towards the back where a woman which huge hair stood. She was talking to some flamboyant man who by the looks of it, was homosexual. Goten shrugged his shoulders, and walked up to the woman.

"I was wondering, if there was a way that I could meet up with one of your girls," Goten pointed towards the stage.

"Which one doll?"

"The blue haired one."

The woman shook her head. "She doesn't do cameo appearances for anyone."

"Just tell her that it will be worth her time to see me." Goten pulled out five thousand dollars out of his wallet.

The woman's eyes bulged at all the money. Goten smirked when he saw the corner of her mouth watering at the money that he held in his hands.

"Fine. But let me talk to her first."

"Make sure the room you choose is dark. I don't want any light at all."

The woman nodded her head in understanding.

Goten walked away towards the bar, and sat down.

After the act, Bra ran off stage, to take her makeup off. Tonight was easier than most nights. Most of the other nights, she would have to perform at least three more times, until she left. But there was only one act tonight, seeing as how it was a Tuesday. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous and she knew it. Everyone knew it. That's why Windy put her up there. Windy was the club's owner, and a couple months ago, Bra hadn't even known about this club.

One night, she was washing her clothes, when her brother's pants had been shuffled into the mix, and she had stumbled upon a business card. It simply stated: Windy's Burlesque Club. Not knowing what that was, Bra took the card, and thought she would never bother with checking out the sleezly club. A couple weeks passed, and the business card was still sitting on her desk.

She picked it up, and decided she wanted to check out this club. And that was how Bra Briefs the daughter of the richest woman on earth and the most ruthless killer in the entire universe became a burlesque dancer.

Her parents and her brother had no idea about her nightly affairs, and she wasn't about to let them know. She was sheltered, and she didn't want to be _that _girl anymore. The girl that people saw and felt pity for, because she wasn't allowed to be outside ever. The girl who was gorgeous and had to make public appearances, along with her family.

When Bra was on stage, she felt famous and beautiful all rolled into one. She was blessed she knew, with her father's pride, and her mother's beautiful looks. But she never felt so loved when she was singing and dancing. And it helped that the outfits were very skimpy. She smirked at herself in the mirror.

"Bra honey? I need to ask you for a favor." Bra's head whipped around to see Windy, the club's owner, standing with her husbands, Pants.

"What is it Windy?"

"Some guy wants to see you."

"I don't do that." Bra paused when she started to pull the pins out of her hair.

"He paid five thousand just to talk to you."

"He did now did he?" Bra was amused. Most of the men who wanted to see her privately, only paid five hundred, and that was if she was even lucky. Thank goodness she had turned down every single one of them.

"Please Bra! This would be a great opportunity for you to open up to our clients." Windy's voice echoed into Bra's mind.

Bra brushed her hand away from her face. "Fine whatever. As long as the guy doesn't put his hands on my body anywhere."

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" Windy came from behind Bra and hugged her back. "I'll give you your cut after the man leaves."

Bra waved her hand once again. "You keep the money Windy. I don't need it."

Windy nodded fiercely, before walking away.

Bra sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. What the hell was she doing. She never ever sat down with men from the club. And now, she was making an exception? She shook her head. _Whatever_, she thought. She pushed herself up, and walked downstairs to get a drink from the bar.

Fuck it, if she was going to be in a room alone with a complete stranger, wouldn't it be better to get a little wasted before she had to do a private dance?

Goten opened the door to the private room. There wasn't a single light on, just the way he liked it. There was a window in the corner of the room, but heavy curtains were blocking out the light from the outside. He smirked when he thought of the way he was going to lure Bra in there, and then... Well what was he planning on doing after that? He scratched his head in wonderment.

Goten walked towards the corner of the room, and sat down on the plush chair, waiting for her to enter.

A couple minutes later, the door cracked open, and Goten could see in the darkness of the room, as she slipped inside. His smirk widened as he felt like a predator playing with his prey.

Bra walked into the room quietly. The room itself was dark, and there was not a single light that shined in it. She closed the door behind her, hoping that no one would come around and disturb them. Or maybe it should be the other way around. Maybe she wanted someone to come and ask her what she was doing there.

"Where are you?"

Bra felt the air around her still at her question. She wasn't sure why, but for once in her life she felt a slight tingle of fear travel down her spine.

Goten laughed. It wasn't his usual laugh, and he knew it. He had learned from his brother and his Saiyaman days how to disguise his voice. He was going to throw her for a wild ride, whether or not she wanted to or not.

He watched with actuate eyes as she followed the sound of his voice, until she hit the bed in the center of the room. He watched in amusement as she frowned, and pushed her hands in front of her, trying to steer her way around the big bed.

Goten got up, and in a lighting fast move, he was behind her. He felt her tense up, as she stayed there, not moving.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and he instantly felt her fear, skitter across her skin, causing him to growl inwardly at her blant distrust of him.

"Right here." His whisper shook her to her core, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear, or from the man that was standing right behind her. She felt her entire body shudder, at the impact of his words. His voice was deep, and careful, but it also held a hint of predatory stance that she had only heard a few times throughout her lifetime.

Goten smirked when he felt her shudder. He was having a lingering effect on her and he knew it. He breathed on her neck, and he instantly felt her body relax against his. He smelled her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms on a rainy day.

"Do you want this?" His whisper pulled her away from the dream that she was thinking about. He quickly spun her around to face him, and she let out a gasp as the room spun.

He shook her slightly, as she seemed dazed at what had just happened.

"Hmm?" Was her response to his voice.

He brushed his lips against her in a soft kiss, and he felt his stomach lurch forward. Her breath smelled of alcohol. He reared back the blue haired beauty, before snarling at her. "How much have you been drinking?"

"What?" Her voice sounded confused as if she was unsure what was happening at that moment.

He growled at her angrily. He knew that if he had a tail, it would be swaying behind him dangerously. He threw her on the bed, before pinning her down with his strong arms.

He pushed himself on her, not forcefully, but enough so that she was conscious that he was there.

"How much have you drank tonight?"

"A couple shots. And a couple beers. Why?" Her voice sounded slurred, even to her. She was numbly reminded that she was here with a complete stranger. And god knew what he was planning on doing to her.

Bra felt his presence disappear from her in an instance. She wanted to cry out at the loss of contact, but his voice stopped her.

"I will be back same time next week. Make sure you don't drink as much. It's not quite as fun when your drunk."

And with that Goten spun around on his heel, and slammed the door closed.

Bra brought a shaking hand to her lips, and she could faintly taste scotch, and cigarettes. She sighed, and laid back down on the bed.

Whoever the hell that man was, he had her more turned on in her life, than she would ever like to admit it.

Goten walked away from the door, confused and angry. Why the hell couldn't she just keep herself from getting into trouble? He knew that she wasn't even twenty one yet. She was still a child in his eyes. His fingers pulled out the pack of cigarettes that he had placed back into his pocket. He pulled one out, and lit it up. He's fingers brushed against his lips, and he wondered what it would feel like to taste her skin on his lips.

He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. He was reminded that she was a child in his eyes, and no amount of convincing himself would lead away from that fact. He wanted her badly, but he wasn't going to resort to rape. He was a honorable man, and any woman that he came in contact with, come with him willingly. So why was he so bent out of shape for Bra Briefs?


End file.
